


Team Beta (Detective Duo)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Erica and Boyd play detective, F/M, Investigations, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: A single picture, and Erica and Boyd go down the detective route to find out more about Stiles and Allison's true ancestry.





	1. Paperwork (of any kind, it's an hardship)

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello! 
> 
> I’m **graveltotempo** , aka **slytherinsimon** on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all _still_ here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination
> 
> This is the first chapter of the fic ive promised yall ever since christmas.  
> I'm sorry, I'm just busy with Tales of Sparks and Lightning, gUys.

“Are you really sure you want to stay home?” asked Stiles, eyeing the two werewolves at the door with worry clear in his eyes. He felt bad for leaving them behind.

Boyd shrugged. “I really want to ace my admission test, I need to study. It’s easier for me if I stay here.” He explained.

“Plus, he has me here with him.” Added his girlfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist. “That’s part of the job description for a girlfriend, you know.”

Stiles still didn’t look happy. “It’s just-”

“Stilinski, would you give it a rest? It’s time you toned down your mother henning, so we can go!” called Jackson from Derek’s camaro.

“Derek, hit him for me.” Said Stiles, immediately grinning when he heard Jackson’s offended _hey!._ Then he shook his head. “Okay. But if anything happens, just give me a call.” He sighed, squeezing the both of them in a hug. “I’ll miss you.”

Erica snorted, although she allowed herself to scent mark him a little more than usual. Then she smirked. “Now go, before I call Talia Hale and tell her you’re stalling.”

The spark laughed, as he started to walk backwards towards the car where Derek, Isaac and Jackson were waiting for him. “I’m going, I’m going. See you in the new Year, and call!”

The two betas just smiled and waved, as the Camaro finally started to move and left the parking lot. 

Then Erica turned to face Boyd, an arched eyebrow and arms wrapped around her chest. “So?”

The other boy pretended not to know exactly what she was talking about. “So what?” 

The blonde gave him a look. “Why are you really skipping the holiday in the mountains with the jolly Hale family?” she asked pointedly as she followed him inside the Stilinski house.

Normally, they’d be at Derek’s loft, but for some reason Boyd had insisted that he wanted to study in Stiles’ house, and of course the spark had immediately accepted. Erica, however, knew her boyfriend well enough to know something was up.

Boyd avoided her eye. “I just need to study for-”

“Vernon. Do not lie to me.” Said Erica, staring at him until he finally gave up his excuse.

Boyd gave a sigh, then sat down at the kitchen table. “Okay. Uhm. You know how we’re always joking that Allison and Stiles look so similar they could be siblings?” he asked her.

Erica clearly didn’t expect this. She gave him a confused glance. “Yeah, and they joke that me, Isaac and Jackson are the golden triplets.”

Her boyfriend nodded. “And then we found out that Stiles and Allison were born on the same day. What if they’re actually twins?”

The blonde werewolf snorted. “Come, on, Vernon-”

“No, hear me out.” He interrupted her. “Allison doesn’t look much like her mother, Victoria Argent, does she? She has her father’s nose, and his personality, but that’s about it. And Stiles doesn’t look much like his father. Scratch that, he looks nothing like the Sheriff. And yet, him and Allison are so alike. Same hair, same eyes, same lips. Don’t you think something doesn’t add up?”

Erica considered it for a second. “I get where you’re coming from, but that’s a little far fetched, don’t you think?”

The boy nodded. “That’s why I always thought it was a white people thing. Until the Christmas party.” He took out a picture from his pocket. “I was helping Talia find a picture that she wanted to give Stiles, and I saw this.” He put down the picture. “It’s a photo of Stiles and his mother, taken when he was just 15 months old.”

Erica took the picture in her hands, then paled. Stiles looked adorable, in a tiny fox onesie, as he sucked on his finger and looked so _so_ tiny in his mother’s embrace. But that wasn’t what Erica was staring at. “This is- this is _Allison._ ” 

The woman looked so much like Allison that Erica was in shock. She had the same long dark locks, and the same twinkling eyes. Her smile, as she stared at her boy, was the same as the brunette’s smile. The only difference was the nose and the fact that she was wearing her hair in the kind of bun that only Lydia would take the time to create. 

Boyd nodded. “Actually, that’s Claudia Stilinski when she was 18.” He told her 

Erica couldn’t stop staring. It was like staring at their current Allison- and yet, you could clearly see the long lashes Stiles inherited, his eyes, his everything. “ _Holy shit.”_

* * *

“Good afternoon, Vernon. And Erica, it’s been awhile!” chirped Mrs Nelson, the old librarian at Beacon Hills Library. 

Erica had always found creepy how, even though she was so old, she knew every single person’s name and who their parents were, and who their grandparents were. Boyd found her nice, but after all, nothing really fazed Boyd anymore.

The two of them found a quiet corner in the silent area, and sat down there with Erica’s laptop. They had decided to put Erica’s hacking skills to use, instead of trying to find Stiles’ birth certificate and Allison’s and compare them.

“Are you sure you can do this?” he asked her, after ten minutes of her typing and putting passwords in one server after the other. The blonde didn’t even answer him.

The other werewolf rolled his eyes at her, before standing and heading towards the coffee machine. It didn’t really work on wolves like it did on humans, but he needed to do something while he waited.

“Isn’t that Johnathan’s wife?” asked a voice behind him that had him almost jump out of his skin. 

He spun around to see Mrs Nelson standing next to him, a placid smile as she looked down at the picture of Stiles’ mother that Boyd had put down on the counter. “You know this woman?”

The woman smiled. “There are few people I don’t know around here, my boy.” She looked at the picture and sighed. “Claudia was such a precious soul. Her and John were such high school sweethearts, but she used to spend a lot of time here with her best friend, that Christopher boy.” She laughed and shook her head. “But don’t let me hold you, go back to your girlfriend!”

Boyd watched the strange old woman walk away, before walking back to Erica, his coffee and the picture in each hand. 

“I got something.” Said Erica, when she saw him coming. Boyd looked up at her and the screen. “Stiles and Allison were _not_ born in Beacon Hills. Chris Argent legally left Beacon Hills a week before their birth. Stiles and Allison were born in the Santa Fe’ Hospital in Los Angeles. And their birth certificates are now downloading.”

She turned to look at her boyfriend. “Are you sure we’re doing the smart thing and that they won’t get mad we went snooping in their personal files? Maybe Stiles already knows and-”

“Talia did not know until she saw Allison at the party.” He interrupted her. “We have to be sure before we tell them anything. What if there is a perfectly reasonable answer? We won’t know for sure until we check the birth certificates.”

“Too late to chicken out now.” Muttered the girl, as she watched the two certificates slowly appearing on her desktop. She gasped.

Boyd looked between her and the screen. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” he asked her, on hand on her shoulder.

Erica looked horrified. “Allison’s middle name is Weronika.”

Her boyfriend was himself enough to shoot her a glare, before pointing back at the screen. “On Stiles’ one. It says his father is _Christopher Caleb Argent._ Instead of saying _Johnathan Stilinski._ ”

“How do you even know his name?” asked Erica, amazed. “I always thought the Sheriff’s name was, you know, _Sheriff_.”

Boyd ignored her. “And look at Allison’s mother: _Claudia Julia Leonika_ , no Victoria Argent to be seen.” He looked back at her. “We’ve opened a can of worms.”

“It’s too late to back out now.”

* * *

“So, Erica. You wanted to do an internship here?” asked her Sheriff Stilinski, sitting down in front of her with his mug of coffee.

The blonde werewolf, offered him a smirk. “Yeah. Everyone else is already focused on where they’re going next, but I don’t know. I’ve always seen myself as a receptionist or a detective of sorts.” She confessed, and well, that wasn’t a lie. 

“As long as you have a clean police record, anything is possible.” Joked the man, and oh, if he only knew how many people Erica and her pack had almost killed.

She half listened as the man outlined the different, trying to find a way to break through his monologue. 

“Is there a no rings or jewellery in the dress code?” she asked him, interrupting him in the middle of a sentence. She gave him a small smile. “I noticed that you are one of the few who still wears a ring on his hand, that’s all.”

He gave a look at the band on his finger and shook his head. “Nah. Obviously no heavy jewellery, but rings are usually allowed. This ring was given to me by Stiles’ mother.”

“You must have loved her a lot.” She persisted. “Enough to forgive anything she did.”

The Sheriff tilted his head in confusion, blinking slowly. “I suppose.”

Erica smiled. “Is it hard? Being a sheriff? I mean, you and Stiles were both born here and raised, so it’s kind of hard having to arrest anyone, is it not? Since you’ve grown and known them all your life?”

There was a slight hesitation on the man’s look before he nodded. “Yeah, sometimes it’s hard, since I’ve know this people since I was born. But, at the same time-”

Erica tuned out, a satisfied smile on her lips. She had gotten exactly what she had come for.

* * *

“What are we looking for, Erica?” Asked her Boys, watching as she took out her laptop and connected it to one of the computers in the room and started typing.

“There must be a reason why Chris’ name was on both birth certificates instead of the Sheriff.” She told him, fingers flying over the keyboard.

Her boyfriend was confused. “Yes… The fact that they are his kids?”

The blonde shook her head. “Call me crazy, but my female instincts tell me there is more. So look for the official paper birth certificate. I’m going to look at all the records for June, July and August 1997.”

Boyd nodded and moved towards the birth certificates section. “1990, 91, 92… 95, 96 and 97.” He opened the 97 folder and found the certificates under Argent.

“Now scan them to me.” Ordered his girlfriend, going through a bunch of codes that he couldn’t wrap his head around.

“Wont that leave a trace or something?” He asked, moving towards the printer. 

Erica smirked. “Don’t you worry your pretty head about it. They’ll never even know we were here.” She promised, typing something online.

The dark-haired boy decided to just let her be. She didn’t question him around kitchen and food, and he didn’t question her around computers. She was surprisingly good with them.

Surprising because her best subject in school was science, while her worse was mathematics. And wasn’t computer work half maths anyway?

“Bingo.” Said Erica, with a smirk, the moment the paper appeared on her screen. She beckoned her boyfriend closer, and showed him. “Can you spot what’s wrong with these two certificates?” she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Boyd looked at both papers perplexed for a few moments, then shook his head. His girlfriend rolled her eyes at him.

“When you’re born, it takes up to at least a full day for you to be released from hospital. That’s when the birth certificate is made from the hospital, in that two days span.” She explained. Boyd nodded, still unsure of where she was going with that.

“After you’ve been discharged- you go to your town hall to get another made. That happens _after_ the hospital has made yours.” She pointed one perfectly manicured finger at the laptop. “Yet, the document for Claudia Stilinski’s birth were made first in the town hall and _later_ to the hospital. Which means-”

“It was forged.” Terminated Boyd. “Or tampered with.” He looked at her. “We are not done here, are we?” he asked her.

Erica took out a small flash drive and pushed it in one of the computers. She gave him a toothy grin. “Us? We were never here.”


	2. Prepare for Trouble (And Make It Double)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches, sparks, werewolves and hunters, oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL!!!! Can you believe that I only have one story after this and this Hale Pack story will finally end??  
> Y ALL  
> YALLLLLL
> 
>  
> 
> come pester me on tumblr, I'm slytherinsimon on tumblr and clizzykink on twittah

“I hate my life.” Commented Lydia as she watched the plane that just dropped her off from New York disappear in the horizon. “This is so not fair.”

Allison snorted at her side. “Unless you wanted to be in New York in the middle of what seemed like a storm of awful dimension arriving…” she trailed off with a meaningful look at her friend. 

Lydia groaned. “You know how long I’ve been waiting to go on this trip? Ever since I’ve received that scholarship from MIT and Princetown, that’s how long.” She complained.

“You mean that scholarship from Princetown that you have yet to tell your boyfriend, Jackson, about?” she asked her, an arched eyebrow that told her all she thought about that particular situation.

Lydia sighed, shaking her head. “Not everyone has a simple and fulfilling relationship like you and Scott, Allison. Some of us have it rough.”

The brunette smiled for a moment at the thought of Scott, who was currently in Mexico with his mother, before turning her attention to Lydia. “Lyds, you know Jackie loves you.” She tried, but the red head just gave an unattractive snort.

“Did he tell you that? Because I sure as hell don’t know when he _ever_ said those words and my name in the same sentence.” She smiled un-amusedly, as they sat down at one of the airport coffee shops. 

“Lydia, look-”

“I get it, Allison. I need to give him space, give him time. But it’s frustrating. It’s been like three years since the kanima events, and I just- I wish that he could say something. Anything. At this point I don’t even know what I’m waiting for myself.” She confessed, eyes shining with almost unshed tears.

Her best friend studied her for a long time and reached for her hand. “What is it that makes you so worried Lydia? I feel like there is something else you’re not saying.”

The red head blinked a couple of times and then relaxed in her chair. “Buy me a latte and a scone and I’ll cry on your shoulder.” She proposed, making the brunette snort for a second. Then Allison stood up and disappear in the queue.

Lydia would later blame her phone and the conversation they were having for noticing anything immediately. Because it took her a good 5 minutes to realise that Allison hadn’t come back. Her travel bag was still at the table and her phone on the desk. But she wasn’t in the queue anymore, and Lydia couldn’t see her anywhere.

She pushed in front of the line of people and stopped in front of the barista, ignoring people’s complaints and put a picture of Allison in front of him, trying to remain calm. “Have you seen this girl? She came here to order a latte and a scone, plus a brioche and peppermint tea.”

The man frowned then nodded. “Yeah, I’ve seen her. She ordered, but then left suddenly with an older woman and didn’t pick up her order. Do you know her? Do you wanna give it to her?”

That was when Lydia decided to start panicking.

* * *

Some people might argue that the last battle between the Trojans and the Greeks was one of the bloodiest fights they’ve ever heard of. Other might say the Siege of Constantinople was the worst fight ever, at least in term of casualties.

Clearly, none of them had been around to witness the battle between Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey versus Stiles Stilinski. It was as normal as a battle between two werewolves and a spark could go.

Jackson had taken a look at them, after they had gotten on the mountain where the Hale family was staying, and completely avoided them. Honestly, Stiles could barely remember when was the last time he had seen the boy, but at least he knew he was safe with Cora.

He wasn’t quite sure what to make of Cora Hale. She had changed so much from the last time he had seen her. Plus he had always been closer to Laura and Derek than he had been to her, so she was kind of like a puzzle for him. 

At least she seemed to enjoy Jackson and Isaac’s company, so he didn’t feel too bad about not hanging out with her. Jackson had been so interested when she had whipped out her camera- a very old and pricey model- and showed him the different pictures she took- of them, of her family and of the people around him in general.

Stiles looked out from his hiding spot, trying to locate where Isaac and Derek might be, and immediately noticing the tall wolf’s blond curls. _He was so going down,_ he thought, right before a wall of snow fell down on his back.

_ “HOLY FUCKING SHITTY SNAKEY RAT SHIT!”  _ If he had been a werewolf, Stiles would have howled. Being a human, he just screamed really loudly, and glared at his attacker.

Derek, the fucker, looked awfully proud of himself for sneaking up on Stiles. Little did he know that he had merely won the battle, not the fight.

He raised a hand full of snow up, ready to throw at his smug face, when his eyes flashed green.

+

**_ Allison? Allison, are you okay? _ **

**_ Stiles? Stiles, I need your help! _ **

**_ Allie, where are you? _ **

**_ Stiles? STILES! _ **

**_ ALLISON _ ** _! _

_ + _

“Stiles? Babe, are you okay? What’s wrong?” asked Derek, looking increasingly worried at his boyfriend. Stiles’ eyes were flashing green, and he looked straight ahead, but he didn’t even see him. It was like he wasn’t even here.

Then the green faded away, and Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes, confusion and a little hint of fear etched in them. “We have to go to Beacon Hills right now. We have to go to Allison.”

And then, obviously, he promptly fainted. _ _

* * *

“Okay, I take this side and you take the other one.” Said Boyd, looking around the room, as he started opening the various drawers.

Erica was glaring down at her outfit. “Why did I have to be the nurse and you the doctor? I would make a better doctor than you, and you know it.”

Her boyfriend didn’t even bother giving her an answer as he looked through the files. He wasn’t even exactly sure of what they were expecting. They knew that for some reason, Claudia Stilinski and Chris Argent had kept quiet about having twins. They knew that both Claudia and Chris had been in relationships with other people when that had happened.

What they didn’t understand was _why._ Why would either of them go through such length to hide the children. Why would they even have children together? Something was amiss, a link that Boyd had yet to crack and goddammit, he was going to crack it before it drove him insane.

“Found the file!” called Erica, pulling out a small folder with the words _Leonika, Claudia_ neatly written on top.

Her boyfriend was next to her in a moment, eyes boring into the two pieces of paper. 

It was a pretty standard birth certificate, telling the details of the birth, the times ( _Ah, Stiles was 30 minutes younger than Allison_ ), the blood type and so forth.

The two betas scanned the page repeatedly, looking almost frantically for clues until…

“ _Dude_.” Breathed Erica, her finger automatically pointing at the line that had shocked her, the line that was going to be the end of the entire mystery.

Boyd’s eyes widened at the small flowery signature of the doctor on the birth report. He stared at his girlfriend. “ _Dude._ ” 

* * *

“Erica?”

“Lydia?”

“Stiles?”

“Boyd?”

“Derek?”

Stiles huffed. “Now that we’ve concluded that we all know each other’s name can we please go ahead and explain?”

Erica looked shifty. “Explain what?”

The Alpha gave her a suspicious look, before settling back on Lydia and Boyd. “Stiles had a vision. Of Allison.”

Lydia whipped her head at that, a frown on her face. “Is she okay? Is she alive? She was with me at the coffee shop, and then I turned around and she had disappeared, and I don’t know where she has gone off to.” She explained, the worry clear on her face.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. “And why didn’t you call us?” he didn’t give her a chance to explain and turned to face Derek. “See? This is why I’m always disagreeing with letting them out of my sight, see what happens?”

Boyd ignored him, and looked between Lydia and Derek. “But why are you two _here?_ Why would you think Allison is here?”

“Because I drew them here, silly.” Said a sweet voice. The Hale Pack startled, before looking at the newcomer with a confused stare. The woman snorted. “Miss Martin, put that knife away. I have no intention of hurting you. I just thought it was time you guys knew.”

Stiles didn’t relax. “And _whatever_ it was that we should know need you to kidnap Allison?”

The woman had the nerve to look at him like he was an idiot. “Well, you and her didn’t look like you were going to figure out anything, and this other two clearly had no idea of when to tell you.” She explained.

Stiles glanced at Erica, who looked apologetic. Boyd, instead, frowned at her. “How long have you known, Mrs Nelson?”

“I’ve always known, obviously, Vernon.”

Erica frowned, not relaxing her stance. “How long have you known that we knew?”

Mrs Nelson snorted. “You mean how long have I known that you know something about what they don’t know anything about?”

The blonde beta almost whistled. “Damn, she’s good.” She said, earning a scowl from Stiles and Boyd.

Lydia glared. “Tell us. Now. And give us Allison back, or someone is going to get _really_ hurt.” The way she looked at both the betas and the librarian didn’t really tell anyone who was going to get hurt exactly.

The librarian nodded and politely clapped her hands. The Hale Pack blinked at their new surrounding and almost physically groaned at the Nematon stump behind her. 

Allison was sitting there, arms crossed around her chest, and she only slightly relaxed when she saw the rest of the pack there too. Lydia finally stood down at the sight, but didn’t let go of the knife in her back pocket.

Stiles was the only person in the entire clearing that seemed any calm. He regarded the woman with a considering look. “You’re a witch.” He guessed.

The woman smiled appraisingly. “Indeed, little Mieczyslaw.” Stiles didn’t even wince at the mention of his real name and Erica forcefully stopped herself from calling out an insensitive _‘bless you’_. “Come hither, my boy. I have to show you and Allison the truth.”

The spark made to move, but his boyfriend was quicker. Derek growled at her. “No way in hell.” He said, coming to stand before his mate.

The spark gently tapped his shoulder and winked at him. “Trust me on this?”

The two stared at each other for a bit, a look so intense that Lydia just had to look away. It was kind of sad how much she longed for that kind of intimacy and bond with Jackson, and how little she believed it would ever come to fruition. 

Then the werewolf nodded, although clearly uncomfortable, and watched as Stiles made his way towards the older woman and Allison. The second didn’t even look scared, only deeply annoyed. If Stiles could have a guess, he would say she was probably annoyed at having been overpowered by an older woman, no matter how powerful she was.

The witch smirked at them, then regarded at the female. “How did you pass the history test you didn’t study for?” 

Allison stared at her in confusion, her lips set in a tight line, but her expression speaking volume. Stiles could literally here her ‘ _How the fuck do you even know that?_ ’ in his head.

Mrs Nelson turned to Stiles. “You didn’t imagine that, son. You heard it. You just heard her in your mind.” She smirked. “How else would have you known she was in trouble, little spark.”

“Just because I don’t think you’re dangerous, it doesn’t mean I’ll hesitate to blast you if you don’t settle down with the mind tricks, elderly witch or not.” Threatened Stiles, and Derek was proud when the boy’s heartbeat didn’t vacillate.

The woman just grinned. “Then let’s go.” She snapped her fingers. Everything went dark.

+

_ One breath. Two. Three- fuck, she needed to start again. One breath. God, why her? _

_ She felt the tears trickling down her eyes as she watched John’s car drive away from her house. His expression was still etched in her mind and she could do nothing to send it away. _

_ “Claudia?” asked a voice, soft and gentle.  _

_ Why couldn’t it have been some asshole she could loathe? No, of course her father had to choose a friend of hers- her  _ Best _friend._

_ “Leave me alone, Chris.” She begged, her voice raw. She couldn’t face him right now. Not with her father’s explanation still ringing in her ears, not with Johnathan heartbroken face still flashing in her mind. _

_ Chris walked away. _

_ Claudia started crying. _

_ + _

_ “Dad, me and Claudia talked about this, and we’ve come to a conclusion.” Chris squeezed his hands together, looking everywhere but Gerard’s bored face or Winchester’s annoyed face. Claudia stood high in her chair, the slight tremor in her hands the only proof that she wasn’t as composed as she wanted to seem. _

_ “We can’t- and we won’t- do this, father. Not to ourselves, not to Johnathan or… anyone else.” Chris was glad she hadn’t brought Peter up in that already too delicate business. _

_ Winchester crossed his arms together and shared a look with Gerard. Then he turned to look at the two young people in front of him. “Let’s put it this way. Claudia, this is the only way you can prove to be a true Winchester and live up to my mistake and your mother’s poor heritage. Also, this child you two will have is the only way to avoid a bullet into either Johnathan or Peter’s heads.” _

_ Gerard smiled sweetly at both of them. “Think it over, children. After all, you only have one redemption.” _

_ + _

_ They drugged, drunk them and left in a room together. _

_ Four weeks later, Claudia Winchester left the family house and retreated with Chris Argent, without knowing she was pregnant with twins. _

_ + _

_ “I don’t know about Winchester, but my father will never let you slip away from his hand for as long as you are here in Beacon Hills.” Told her Chris, almost in despair, when her pregnant belly became too hard to hide. _

_ Claudia glared at him. “I might not have planned on him- or her- but I will never let Gerard lay a finger on my baby for as long as I draw breath or so help me god.” _

_ “I know, Claude.” He assured her, a hand on her shoulder. “But you can’t give birth in the wilderness, and no matter what contacts you have, he’ll find you in any hospital.” _

_ The woman gave him a smile that sent chills in his veins. “Good thing that you hunters don’t know as much about sparks and supernatural as you think you do, then.” _

_ + _

_ “You’re almost there.” Coaxed her the midwife Nelson, a local witch who worked in the town library. _

_ Chris looked at the woman with fervour. “Push, Claudia, push!” _

_ “FUCKING SHITTY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I’VE BEEN FUCKING DOING THIS PAST MOTHERFUCKING HOUR, YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING MOTHERFUCKER, THIS SHIT HURTS!” screamed the woman, and she probably would have whacked Chris if she could. _

_ + _

_ “Congratulations on your twins, Claudia.” Said Mrs. Nelson, handing her the two children. “Don’t worry about anything. Me and Alan will get everything sorted.” _

_ But Claudia wasn’t even listening. Her eyes were on the two bundles of joys in her arms, her beautiful prince and princess. The girl was asleep, her expression peaceful, but the boy was looking up at his mother, and she could feel the buzz in his skin, the slight tension of magic already in his body. _

_ The thought of either of them in Gerard’s hands was horrifying, but the thought of him hurting her boy because of magic was unbearable. And she knew, that unless she gave up, he was going to haunt her till hell. _

_ She looked at Chris, who was staring at both of them with unconditional love on his face, and almost sobbed. “Take her.”  _

_ Chris looked startled for a moment, before he blinked in confusion. “What?” _

_ “He’s going to keep coming after me, unless. Unless I give him what he wants.” She sniffed. “A born leader. A good human huntress.”  _

_ “Allison Weronika Argent.” Almost whispered Chris, and Claudia looked away, holding tight onto her baby boy. “Mieczyslaw Genim Argent.” Or Stilinski, she added in her head. If Johnathan wants me back. _

_ She glanced at her baby girl one last time, before Chris walked away, giving Genim one last kiss on the forehead. _

_ + _

_ That was the last time Claudia saw Allison or Chris. _

* * *

The drive home is silent on Stiles’ part. After a couple of minutes of Erica and Boyd trying to apologize and him waving them off, they had stopped, realising that they weren’t the reason the spark looked like… that.

It wasn’t really sadness on his face. More like confusion, mixed with anxiety and some insecurity. Neither Boyd nor Erica were a fan of that particular smell.

Stiles stopped in front of his house a few minutes later and the betas took that as their cue to begone. The Sheriff’s cruiser was parked outside, and although they had stack their noses in about all of Stiles and Allison’s business, they both knew this was _his_ battle. So they gave him a small kiss on each cheek before they disappeared in the forest.

Stiles stared straight ahead of him for a couple of seconds more, before he shook his head and got off the car. And then he walked inside.

The Sheriff was sitting at the kitchen table, a small glass of water in his hands, but he snapped to attention the moment he heard the door opening. And he looked at his son.

John could see the hurt and the betrayal in Stiles’ eyes, but there was something. Something else there, that gave him the courage he needed to stand up and face his son.

“Your mother and I had been together since we were 15. But her parents… they didn’t approve of me. She had Winchester blood in her, obviously, so they wanted her to marry a hunter or something. 

They picked Chris Argent. Now, I know you love your grandparents, but they weren’t the best people, back then. They-” he pursed his lips. “They forced Chris and Claudia to break it off with me and Peter. They forced-”

“Dad.” Stiles’ voice shook a little and he looked ill. The Sheriff closed his mouth and swallowed. “I- You took me in when mom run away. You raised me, both of you, despite what my existence meant. You watched me grow, you cared for me. Even after mom died, you never let me go.

I don’t care how I was born. I don’t care who’s got half of my DNA and who doesn’t. Obviously I care for Allison, and for Argent, but… You raised me. You made me the man I am today. _You,_ and nobody else.

So Chris Argent might me my biological father, but I only have one dad. And that’s you.”

He had barely finished speaking before the Sheriff was surging forward, tears in his eyes as he held his son.

Because no matter what, Stiles would away be a Stilinski, and always be his son.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys. I have a question. After I write the next chapter of this fic, I'm planning on writing one last story for this series. Yep, this series also has an end.
> 
>  
> 
> BuT! there is a way to save this series. Would you guys want another series- set around 3-4 years after this, about this pack getting older? possibly with children and jobs and stuff?


End file.
